


Monochrome

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Cheesy I know, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: You's world had been in colour for as long as she could remember.





	Monochrome

For as long as she could remember, You's world had always been in colour.

 She loved the green of the leaves and grass. She loved the orange-pink hues of the sun setting and rising each day, waking up early enough to see the first hints of dawn peek through her window. She loved the white shines of the stars in the deep blue sky at night, and stargazed often enough that it was a comfort for her.

 And most of all, she loved the colour blue. The blue of the water she swam in almost every day, and her own sparkling blue eyes that signified her love for the outside.

 You always thought it was normal to see everything like that, because that was how she remembered her life. Sure, she couldn't remember being a toddler, nobody can, but she assumed she had always been able to see in colour. That was, until Kanan mentioned it to her when she was about six.

 “You're so lucky, You-chan! I can't see in colour yet, but Chika-chan can! She told me last year!”

 “What does that mean?” You asked, curious. Wasn't it natural for everyone to see in colour?

 “Mummy said that only people who have met their soulmate can see in colour,” Kanan replied.

“What's a soulmate?” You had never heard of the term before, but it seemed special. Maybe like a magic word.

 “I think it's someone you love, like,” Kanan spread her arms out wide, “this much!”

 “Well, I love you and Chika-chan. We've been friends a whole year!” You's memories before meeting Chika were scarce, and even the meeting itself was a little blurry in her mind. Kanan laughed, and leapt off her seat.

 “Maybe I'll also meet my soulmate one day.”

 You didn't know it at the time, but she certainly was lucky. 

\--- 

“You-chan, hurry up! We'll be late!” 

Chika hurried up the stairs to the roof, her best friend following close behind. It was lucky that You could see colours, as the costume designer of Aqours. It was only her and Chika that could, and Chika couldn't even sew a button on without stabbing her finger every few seconds. 

Neither of them had ever stopped to think about their situation. It was rare for someone to meet their soulmate so young, but they passed it off as a lucky coincidence. Especially at roughly the same time, though they couldn't remember the exact time they began to see in colour. Childhoods are just scattered memories forming an incoherent timeline.

However, on that day, Mari brought up something particularly interesting, though it was just meant to be a joke.

“Say, what if you guys are soulmates?” she said casually with a sly grin. 

Chika laughed, waving a hand dismissively. “Nah, there's no way. We're just best friends, that's all.” 

You found herself nodding in agreement, but there was still something in the back of her mind that said otherwise. 

Mari challenged Chika. “Is that so? You may be best friends now, but you might find out you're perfect for each other somewhere down the line! And from what Kanan told me, you might have gained your ability to see in colour after meeting for the first time!”

After a slight pause, Chika opened her mouth to refute, but all that came out was a slightly confused “Huh?”

“It does make sense,” Hanamaru pointed out with a mouth full of food. “I read about it before.” 

Trying to distract herself, You fiddled with the front of her cap, lowering it over her eyes a little. She never thought she'd be romantically interested in her best friend, but looking at her now... 

Well, she couldn't deny her heart picked up its pace a little. But that was just because of the exercise, right? 

She was glad that Dia had spoken to get them all back in focus at that point, but no matter how hard she tried, You couldn't concentrate. She occasionally stole glances towards Chika, who was biting her bottom lip, but her ruby eyes were sparkling with energy.

You never thought she'd be this much in love. 

\--- 

“Do you think it's true? What Mari-chan said?” You asked Chika at the beach that evening, as they were throwing pebbles into the sea. Chika's hand hung in the air for a second, still holding the grey pebble, until she tossed it upwards and it landed with a splash a few feet in front of her.

“It doesn't seem too much of a stretch. You're okay with that, right?” 

At that point, You had accepted that she was Chika's soulmate, but it didn't fill her with fear like she first thought. Instead, she felt warm, like it was just meant to be. Falling in love with your childhood friend was a thing of cliches, You knew, but she couldn't help it if it was supposed to happen. Not that she was complaining. 

“Yeah,” she replied with a soft smile. Turning to Chika, she noticed that her eyes were shimmering. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink, and her ginger hair caught the light of the sun, glistening as the light breeze gently picked it up. You wondered how boring and monotonous it must be for the rest of Aqours, who hadn't found their soulmates yet, or for even old people who went their entire lives without seeing a single colour. 

She was lucky, because right here was her own soulmate, the one who allowed her to see the world in its full beauty. Without Chika, she may not have discovered her passion for the blue sea, or the calmness of the sunset.

They both leaned in simultaneously, already aware of the next step. Chika snaked her arms around You's neck, and pressed her lips to hers. It was sweet, the satisfaction of finally figuring out who her soulmate was. They would have stayed like that forever if it weren't for the need for air. 

\---

“You ready, You-chan?” 

You answered with a salute. They'd been together for a couple of months now, and today was the day of a live they had prepared for. The song they were using was arguably the best that Riko had composed, and Chika and Hanamaru stayed up at midnight at one point to write lyrics to the best of their ability. As for You, she too took it up a step to ensure these were the best costumes. This would a live to remember. 

As they headed out on stage, You saw the glowsticks of the audience flashing in nine different colours. She recognised the light blue of her own one easily, and she enjoyed pointing out and trying to describe to the other members of Aqours what their colours were. 

Halfway through the song, there was a burst of colour, and You almost stumbled from the sheer pressure of it, and then it was gone. 

There her world was, in black and white. 

Frantically, she turned her eyes to Chika, who was still dancing as though nothing had happened, the biggest smile etched on her face. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them again, hoping to see something different. Nothing. 

When Aqours finished their live, they all cried from the happiness and excitement. 

You cried for a different reason. 

Her world was devoid of colour. And the girl who was her world, actually wasn't, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me: lets make this happy and cheesy and fluffy!  
> also me: actually i have a better idea
> 
> i swear ill get the next chapter of fake dating au done soon but ive hit a bit of a wall recently oops BUT GUESS WHO GOT VALENTINES YOU? THATS RIGHT. I HAD 450 GEMS AND I PULLED TWO COPIES OF HER YEAHHHH THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST BEST GIRL UR AFTER SIF HAS BEEN SCREWING ME OVER FOR TWO YEARS


End file.
